


Scales

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a hard time believing that he was the in the presence of a merman, one he believed to be human for so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

Danny sat at the edge of the beach, the waves gently rolling over his dark blue tail, the scales glistening in the afternoon sun. Boyd looked at him in amazement. He had a hard time believing that he was the in the presence of a merman, one he believed to be human for so many years.

“You’re not saying anything,” Danny said, sounding insecure and looking away from Boyd.

“I-I..Wow, Danny,” Boyd said, walking closer and sitting down. He reached out but his hand stopped mid-air and he looked up at Danny. “May I?” After a moment, Danny nodded and Boyd ran his fingers over the scales. “You’re amazing.”

Danny blushed. “You-you really think so?”

Boyd nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
